Chiyoko Nakajima
Appearance Elizabeth has a slightly tan skin covered in tribal looking tattoos. She's got long curly hair which has turned a bright silver-grey from age. She's of average height and uses a piece of driftwood as tall as herself as a cane. She seems to use the cane more for whacking people than walking though. Personality Elizabeth is spiritual to the point where some people consider her insane. She's enthusiastic in telling the stories she knows, but you can never be quite sure if she's making them up on the spot. She's usually very zen, and can dish out some pretty wise words she picked up during her life. Biography Elizabeth was born the child of a traveling merchant couple. They'd pick up items on one island, move to the next and sell it again for a better price. This way, Liz traveled many of the seas and saw many of the islands. She came in contact with a lot of unique individuals and cultures during their travels, but none of them caught her eye like the group of shamans they met on a mostly deserted island. When Elizabeth was old enough to travel on her own she returned to this island and started the long adventurous journey into shamanism. During her teachings they covered every side of spiritualism, but it was mostly the medicine side she seemed to have a knack for. Healing people through her spiritualism gave her a purpose in life, and she dedicated her life to learning it as best as she could. Now, she feels she finally knows all there is to know about the spirit world and is ready to set out into the normal world and share her knowledge with those in need of it. Professions Primary Profession: Doctor - ☀A doctor, gains large medical knowledge. Suturing and cleaning wounds, making bandages out of various materials and preparing drugs, is all part of a Doctor's job. Doctors are the only ones capable of healing serious injuries and knowing how to properly treat various diseases. Doctors can create techniques to counteract illnesses, toxins, and to properly treating wounds. These techniques can exceed rank 7 (seven). ☀Doctors can create two kinds of techniques. Drugs which can give stat buffs to whomever they are given to and toxins which can debuff whomever they are given to. Both these kinds of techniques can exceed rank seven. Secondary Profession: Merchant - Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Merchants can attempt to purchase any item in existence through black market methods. They pay an extra 15% on the final purchase for every ‘purchasing barrier’ they’re jumping over to obtain the item. Traits 'Professional Traits' Skilled Practice ' ('1): Some doctors specialize in medicine and drugs, attempting to figure out what concoctions can better a patient’s life or enhance their condition. This character will gain bonus Technique Points equal to 50% of their Will, which can only be used on medicine techniques. 'General Traits' Hawkeye Perception (3 Slots): This character's perception is boosted by 30%. Combat Style Elizabeth is mostly a pacifist, relying on karma and prayer to keep her out of harm's way. When absolutely needed she'll use her wooden cane to bash people in the head. She's a trained medicinal shaman, so she mostly uses prayer and material found in nature to heal injuries. She's very skilled at finding medicinal herbs among the island vegetation and usually takes a stockpile of them wherever she goes. Statistics Items Wooden staff: Large piece of driftwood which can be used as a cane or to hit people up the head Snake Whistle: A small whistle in the shape of a coiled up snake. When someone blows into the whistle, it'll summon every snake within a 100 meter radius. What it doesn't do, is make them obey you.Van:Damien Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Example of a Technique Feats